I'm going to Ouran!
by 404ERROR pen name not found
Summary: This is my first Fanfic ! -So you know that it might suck xd- Yuri receives a letter from Ouran High School where in stands that he is allowed to Ouran High School. What will happen ? You just can find out by reading it :3 I'M GONNA REWRITE SOME CHAPTERS ! You probably need to read the story again... sorry. You also should check my profile for news on updates :D.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh ! Or Ouran High School Host Club.**

**''This is when somebody talks''**

**_This is when somebody thinks._**

**''THIS IS WHEN SOMEBODY YELLS !'' (but that makes sense :3)**

**Pairings: Yuri and ... (Yeah Not gonna tell you that now :P)**

**Genres: Adventure and a little bit of romance.**

**Euhm.. yeah that's it.. xd**

Yuuri's POV:

Today was a normal Saturday morning and yesterday I just returned from the demon kingdom.

As always I wake up early to eat breakfast. When I'm downstairs I see that nobody is awake yet and I get the mail. That's normally Shori's thing to do but he isn't awake yet so I will do it. When I picked the post I sit down at the dinning table and I look through the post.

''Bills... bills... something for Shori... something... something else...'' Just when I think there's nothing interesting I see a letter with my name on it.

''Ouran High School''.

_That's strange I never heard of that school..._

I decided that I should gather some information about this school. So I turn on my brothers laptop and I search 'Ouran High school'. When I'm on the site of the school I quickly figured out that it's a school for rich people. I decide to read the letter. When I'm done reading the letter I frowned.

_Huh ? I've never made the entrance exam for that school... I've never heard of that school til a couple minutes ago !_

I stare a at the letter and I don't notice that Shori, mam and dad walk in the room.

''Good morning Yuu-chan !'' when mom says that I immediately look up and smile.

''Good morning everyone''. I smile when mom starts to make is reading a newspaper an Shori sits next to me and sees the letter.

''Shori... do you know something about Ouran High School ?''.

''It's onni-can ! Yuu-chan !'' says he.

''Yeah yeah yeah... just tell me what you know about Ouran High School and why I received this letter ?''. I just stare at him and see in the corner of my eye that mom and dad are smiling. _Maybe they know something about this..._

''Bob-sama told me that it would be good for you to go to that school so I did the entrance exam'' says Shori.

''First of all that is cheating and second of all I don't wanna go to that school ! And last but not least... What about the baseball club ? '' I sighed.

''But Yuu-chan it would be an amazing opportunity to go that school !'' says mom cheerfully.

''And you can go to the Baseball club from Ouran'' says Shori.

Shori lied there was no Ouran baseball club. I sighed when he says that.

''But why ? There's nothing wrong with the school I go to now right ?'' I jump up when I say that.

''There's nothing wrong with your school but Bob-sama just said that it would be good for you'' says dad. He didn't looked at me but I can tell he smiled.

_Good for what ?_

That question wanders threw my head but I already know that nobody is going to answer me that.

''So... when am I going to that school ?'' I asked while I'm sitting down. In the corner of my eye I see Shori smiling.

* * *

So that's it... Please review. It's my first Fanfic so pleas don't be too hard :3.

Most of the time it's Yuuri's POV c: Just so you know... -With most of the times I mean always when I wright it from someone's else POV that would be for a special thing I guess :3)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maou ! Or Ouran High School Host Club.

Yuuri's POV:

Today was the day, the day that I go to Ouran High.

I was sitting at the dinning table in my school uniform.

Yesterday a guy in a suit delivered it. It was kinda strange.

He also told me that the textbooks where on school so I didn't need to worry about anything.

I was silently eating my breakfast while I ignored Shori who was lecturing me about something.

Today after school I need to tell Murata about that I was moving to another school. But he will probably know about it because a teacher said it to him.

TRINGG TRINGG !

''Who is that so early in the morning ?'' I ask as I walk to the door.

I open the door and I frowned.

The guy that was here yesterday stands there. When I look behind him I see a limo.

''Shori it's for you !''

''No Yuu-chan that's your ride to school ! And call me onni-chan !''. I roll my eyes when he says that.

''But why is he so early ?'' I ask while I'm putting my shoes on.

''The school is a little bit far away so that's why'' says Shori.

''Owh euhm.. ok''

I step into the limo and put my safety belt on.

Then I see that mom, dad and Shori are walking to me.

''Have a fun day at school okay Yuu-chan ?'' asks mom while she hugs me.

''Mom... can't... breath''. I smile when she let's me go.

I say goodbye to them and the limo starts to drive.

When we drive I think about yesterday.

Shori told me that Bob-sama is gonna pay for my tuition payments.

Why would he pay for that ?

I sighed and just look out the window.

fifteen minutes later.-Or longer-

I look up when I feel that the car stops. Apparently we've already arrived.

I walk out of the car and see a pink building. Pretty big but I think that Blood Pledge Castle is a little bit bigger and less pink.

Then I just walk into the building. The chauffeur gave me my class schedule. I frowned when I saw that we stay in the same classroom the whole day.

The name of my class was also on the paper 1A.

When I finally found the classroom I see that the teacher is already there. ''So your Yuuri Shibuya'' says the man.

''Yep I'm Yuri Shibya'' I say with a nod.

''It's a pleasure to meet you my name is Mr. Teshigawara'' says the man while he shakes my hand.

I just smile and I see that the classroom is getting fuller. When everybody is in the classroom Mr. Teshigawara says:

''This is the transfer student Shibuya Yuuri'' says he while he wrights my name down on the board.

''Pleased to meet you''.

I see some girls blushing when I smile at them but I don't know exactly why.

''Yuuri-kun you can sit next to the window'' says he.

I walk to the desk and I sit down.

''Because your new Haruhi Fujioka will lead you through the school so you dont get lost'' says he while he looks at at the girl in the front.

Well I think she is a girl but she wears a boys uniform...

I will ask that latter. Then she looks at me and I just give her or him a small smile.

Haruhi POV-:3-:

I look at the guy who sits at next to the window. I already seen him this morning when he arrived in his limo.

He looks really nice and I really hope he isn't a spoiled brat.

When he smiles at me , I can not help to smile back. He's got a really sweet smile and he doesn't have that thing around him that most of the people have on this school.-You know what I mean ? That kinda weird aura-like-thing that just screams SPOILED-

Yuuri's POV:

The lessons where really boring and I didn't paid that much attention. Not that they noticed it.

It was pretty instead that we move from classroom to another the teachers did.

When the bell rings for lunch I stand up and walk to Haruhi.

''Euhm do you know where the cafeteria is ?'' I ask when the people next to Haruhi where leaving.

''Yes, my name is Haruhi Fujioka'' says she/he while she/he shakes my hand.

''My name is Yuuri Shibuya but you probably already know that''

I smile a little when I see her/him smiling.

''Well follow me''.

We walk through the door and after a couple minutes I already see the cafeteria.

''Normally I eat in the classroom cause I always bring my own lunch with me'' Says she/he with a smile.

''... I forgot my lunch'' I realized that I didn't make lunch because my ride to school was pretty early so I didn't had the change to make lunch.

''We can share my lunch if you want'' she/he takes a lunchbox out of her/his bag.

''No I don't wanna be a burden'' I say while I shake my head.

I look around the cafeteria when I see a table with a name tag and a letter.

I walk towards the table and see that my name stands on it.

Than I open the letter. When I'm down reading the letter I shake my head a little.

''Haruhi-kun ?'' I say. I still didn't really know if he was a boy or a girl. But I will ask her/him that latter.

''Yes Yuuri-kun'' she/he says while she/he walks towards me.

''It looks like I already got my lunch'' I say with a sheepish smile while I sit down.

It was just some chirashizushi.

She/he smiles at me.

''You can sit if you wanna sit'' I point at the other chair.

''If it's not a burden''.

''Why would you be...'' I say but I get interrupted by some blond guy.

''Haru-chan'' says the blond guy while he hugs her/him.

''Tamaki-sempai let me go pleas'' says Haruhi while she/he pushes him away.

The blond guy notices me and walks towards me/

''Who are you and what are you doing with Haruhi !'' he sort of screams to me.

I give him a shocked look.

''First of all Tamaki-sempai what we're doing is none of your business'' says Haruhi with a death glare towards the guy.

'You are Yuuri Shibya right ?'' asks a guy with glasses.

''Yes I am''

''How do you know him'' asks Haruhi.

''Well I know his brother and he told me that his younger brother is going to Ouran for the first time today... it also stand on the name tag'' he point at the name tag and I nod.

''You know his brother ?'' asks Tamaki.

''He is the heir of the Mazoku Company*''

Then I notice that there are also other people with them

A tall guy with black hair.

A really small guy with a pink stuffed animal.

And the twins who are in my class.

Tamaki walks towards me and says;

''I'm sorry for the weird start but I'm Tamaki Suoh and that's Kyoya Ootori'' he points at the guy with the glasses.

Ootori... that name sounds familiar... maybe Shori said it once.

''They are Mitsukuni Haninozuka but people call him Honey-sempai, that's Takashi Morinozuka but people call him Mori-sempai'' he points first at the small one and then at the taller one.

I smile at them and see that there smiling back.

So he's a sempai. I'm not that surprised because I'm used to it people who look younger then they actually are.

''And that are Hikaru Hitachiin and Kaoru Hitachiin'' he point at the twins.

I nod.

''What do you think of the school Yuu-chan ?'' asks the small blond guy.

I chuckle when he says Yuu-chan and he looks at me with a curious look in his eye.

''My mom and brother call me that'' I explain.

A small Owh comes from his mouth.

''But I think this school is nice I guess I mean I'm new here and I didn't see that much of the school. But what I've seen from the school so far is beautiful'' I say with a wide smile and a sparkle in my eye.

''Do you want to join Host Club ?'' asks Tamaki out of nowhere.

''Euhm... the... Host Club ?'' I ask awkwardly. ''What's the Host Club ?''

I regret asking that cause he almost giving me a lecture about the Host Club.

After the 'lecture'

''Euhm... I don't know Tamaki-sempai I'm not really good with girls'' I explain.

''Don't worry about it you will learn it'' is his reply.

''I also like it when you join the host club then I'm not the only normal person in the Host Club'' says Haruhi with a smile.

''Me too you look really nice Yuu-chan and then we can eat cake together'' says Honey-sempai.

''It would be easier keeping a eye on you when you are in the Host Club'' says Kyoya.

''Huh ? Keep an eye on me ?''

''Your brother asked me to keep an eye on you so you wouldn't come in trouble'' is his reply.

I frowned and hear them-except Kyoya- chuckle.

''Your brother sounds a little bit overprotective'' says Haruhi.

''Yeah I know he thinks that I'm a little kid'' I sighed.

From what Tamaki told me I think that the Host Club is really nice.

But I don't think Wolfram is gonna like it that I flirt with girls.

Yep but... the change that he finds out is as good as zero and it's a nice to meet new people.

''You know why not ? I join the Host Club'' I say with a big smile.

I see that Haruhi is a little bit red when I smile at here but I think that was just because she had it warm here. She/he smiles back at me.

''But what type are you ?'' asks Tamaki.

He already told me what type was and what types they where.

''Maybe we can find that out when the Host Club opens today'' says Haruhi.

''Yeah that's a great idea Haru-chan. I'm really proud of my little daughter'' says Tamaki while he hugs her.

He told me about that the Host Club was 'family' and who who is. Like Kyoya is the mom Tamaki's the dad.

Now I'm almost sure that she's a girl, I will ask her after school.

''Let me go Tamaki-sempai I'm not your daughter !'' says Haruhi.

Tamaki looks a little bit disappointed and let her go.

The host club begins.

I sit at a table with three girls who smile at me. I'm a little bit nervous and I feel that I'm really red.

''So your new here right ?'' asks one of the girls.

''Yes I'm new here'' I nod a little bit and I blush a darker shade of red.

They see that and the're blushing to.

''Why are you in the Host Club ?'' asks another.

''Well Tamaki-sempai asked me if I wanna join the Host Club'' my blush is getting darker and darker. I really felt uncomfortable now maybe I just should have said no.

''You're really are shy aren't you'' says the last one with a chuckle.

When she says that my face gets really red.

''Euhm.. yeah I don't talk a lot with girls'' a sheepish smile appears on my face.

''Owh that's really cute'' says one.

I just smile sheepish.

''Do you wanna tell us why you transferred to Ouran ?''

''I don't know why, sorry'' I really don't know why.

''Owh ok '' is her reply.

''So what are you're hobbies ?''

''My hobbies are baseball'' I say with a really wide smile.

''I see that you really love baseball'' says one.

''Yes I do''.

''How long are you playing baseball ?'' asks one with a smile.

''I played baseball for ten years then I got kicked out of the team after my 3th year of middle school'' I say sheepishly.

''Why ?'' asked one of them.

''Well look one of my other teammates was sick another guy replaced but he wasn't that as the guy he replaced so our coach yelled at him so hard that even the other team on the other side of the field could hear him. I got mad and I hit him in the face so I quit'' I sad.

All the people apparently listened to my story cause when I was finished I saw everybody looking at me.

I say Harhuhi smiling at me so I smiled back.

The three girls smiled at me and squealed to my surprise.

My face turned red and I smiled sheepishly.

''That's such a brave thing to do Yuuri-kun !''

After a long conversation I look a little bit around me and see that everyone is doing there 'thing'.

I decided to walk around and what I saw surprised me.

Hikaru and Kaoru where.. flirting with.. each other ? No I'm just imagining it.

I shook my head and walked toward the table where Tamaki was.

I sighed all the girls squealed around him and fainted and called him a king ?

I sighed and walked toward Mori and Honny-sempai.

Mori didn't really talk a lot.. and with that I mean he didn't talk at all.

Honny was eating cake and talked a LOT and like a 5-year-old would.

After a while it wasn't really interesting so I left, but before I left Mori gave me a small smile that I returned.

Than I walked towards Haruhi who just talked to the girls.

_Yeah Haruhi is really the normal person here _I taught with a sigh.

After a while my stomach rumbles so I decided to walk toward the cafeteria.

But before I could leave the room Kyoya looks at me with a scary glare.

''I'm gonna.. get a sandwich..'' I say really awkwardly.

Kyoya snapped with his fingers and before I knew it I had a sandwich in my hand.

''Euhm... thanks'' I say before running towards a table.

After a while a couple of girls came up to me and I talked a little bit with them.

The host club is closing now.

''We see you tomorrow right Yuu-chan ?'' asks one of them.

I tolled them about the nickname my mom gives me and about that when I was a kid she dressed me up as a girl.

I think the whole Host Club heard that because I heard them laughing softly. And the twins looked at me as the know how it feels like.

''Sure why not'' I say with a smile.

I say goodbye and they leave.

When all the customers are gone I walk to the rest and I sit next to Haruhi.

I think now is the best time to ask her about it.

''Euhm Haruhi I wanna ask you something'' I say.

''I already wanna ask you earlier about it but I think now is the best time''.

''Sure what's your question ?''

''Your a girl right ?'' I ask her with a smile.

The whole Host Club stares at me what makes me feel uncomfortable.

''Yes I'm a girl'' is her reply.

''When did you...'' says one of the twins.

''Find out...'' says the other.

''That's she is a girl ?'' are they saying both.

''The first time I saw her I already was suspicious but I really figured it out when Tamaki called you his 'little daughter' '' I say.

''Wow that is fast... Tamaki was the last of us who figured that out'' says Honey-sempai with a chuckle.

''I'm used to people who are cross-dressers''

''Really ?'' asks Haruhi.

''Yeah a friend of mine is a cross-dresser'' I explain.

''But another question why are you dressed up as a boy ?'' I asks curiously.

She tells me the whole story and I nod sometimes.

''Owh okay I get it'' I say with a smile.

''Ooh yeah for that I forget it what is your type ?'' asks Tamaki.

''The customers say he is the Shy-type'' says Kyoya.

''Okay there you got it'' I say.

Than the lights go out.

I hear a door opening.

A person dressed in black walks into the room with a candle.

The curtains are closed so the room was really really dark.

Something inside me said that he knew who I was.

that feeling was confirmed when he showed me a book in Mazoku language.

I walked towards him.

''Yuu-chan STOP ! He's evil'' says Tamaki-sempai.

Apparently he heard what I said against these girls.

But I just keep walking.

''So what does the Maou here on Ouran High ?'' he whispers really soft so that only I can hear that.

I look at him with a shock expression on my face.

''How do you know who I am ?'' I whisper soft.

''Maybe we should have this conversation somewhere else''

''Yeah I think that would be better''

''Hey, I'm going with him for a minute I'l be back soon'' I say hard enough so that the others also can hear me.

''What you can't go with him he is evil !'' yells Tamaki.

''He's scary'' says Honey-sempai.

''Even know we know you...'' says one of the twins.

''... Just for a couple of hours...'' says the other.

''...We will miss you'' says the twins together.

I just laugh and I walk with him to the door.

''So how do you know who I am'' I say when the door is closed.

''Bob-sama told me'' says he.

We sit down at a table and I notice that there are more books written in Mazoku language.

''You are also a Mazoku aren't you'' I ask.

''Yes I am'' he says.

''Euhm.. what's your name ?'' I ask.

''My name is Nekozawa Umehito'' says he.

''Oh you probably already know my name'' I say with a chuckle.

''Yes I do''

''So where are we actually ?''

''You are in the club room from the black magic club''

''But your a earth Mazoku they can't use magic''

''Some of us can, tough it's nothing compared the magic of the Mazoku of the other world''

''Owh I thought that they couldn't use magic, at least that's what they told me''

I noticed that he wears a a black wig. Why would you wears a wig ?

''Euhm... one question.. why door you wear a wig ?''

I regret that I asked that cause he tells me a long story about why he wears a wig.

''Owh I'm sorry''

''It't not your fault'' he says.

''But maybe I can help you with it ! The next time I go to Shin Makoku I try to get a position, amulet or I don't know what that will get rid of the thing that ensures that you can't stay in the light''

''I would be happy if that would be possible''

''Well I think I should go back now''

''Yeah I think too''

''Goodbye Your majesty''

I sighed.

''You don't need to call me that. I'm not a king here'' I say.

When I walk through the door I see that everyone stares at me.

''Hey everybody I'm back !''

Tamaki asks me tons of questions about what did I do there and why.

''Nothing'' is my answer on everything.

They look at me as they know I was hiding something but they don't ask about it.

''So I think I should go home now'' I say.

''I will walk you to your limo'' says Kyoya.

''Why ?''

''Your brother-''

''I get it !'' I say.

''That's not funny people !'' I say when I here them laughing.

* * *

Owhke Yuuri's a little bit OOC :3 But I like it better this way :D Pleas review and ideas are always welcome :D.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own them :3

Yuuri's POV.

Today I'm going back to the demon kingdom.

A lot of happened the past few weeks.

I told Murata that I was going tho Ouran High, I met a lot of new friends, my grades are great because I have a tutor now.

And a lot more stuff.

Also some odd stuff happened, Tamaki-sempai sees me as his son and since two weeks ago I got business appointment's with Bob-sama.

I don't know why but he asks my opinion about other companies.

After the host club -Yeah pretty big time skip :3-

I sit down at a table while I drink some thee with a wide smile.

''Hey Yuu-chan ! Are you gonna tell us why you where so happy all day ?'' asks Honey-sempai.

''Yeah you look like today something special is gonna happen'' says Haruhi.

''Because today something special is gonna happen !'' I jump out of the chair with a wide smile.

''Can we come with you ? It sounds really fun !'' asks Tamaki.

''Owh euh... yeah that's not possible...'' I say nervous.

''Why not ?'' asks the twins.

''Well it's kind of a family thing you see'' I lie.

''Oh I get it'' says Haruhi.

''You see you guys are welcome but it was a pretty long time ago since I been there'' I say with a sheepish smile.

''Yeah we get it, it must be really special for your family so it doesn't matters'' says Haruhi.

''Well I'm going home now so see you tomorrow'' I see and I rush off to the car.

At Yuuri's backyard.

''Are you ready Shibuya ?'' asks Murata.

''Yep'' I say while I jump into the mini pool.

''Welcome back heika'' I hear Conrad say.

''It's Yuuri Conrad ! Your the one who named me so stop saying heika !'' I yell at him.

''Of course You... Yuuri'' Conrad smiles.

''Since when do you where another uniform'' asks Conrad.

''Owh I go to another school so I have another uniform'' I say.

I look around me and see that only Conrad is here.

''Hey conrad. Where are the others ?'' I ask.

''Well you see it's late and the others are sleeping''

''Owh oke''

''Hey Shibuya I stay at the temple see you tomorrow !'' says Murata.

I nod and walk towards Aoi.

In yuuri's bedroom.

I walk towards my bed when I'm finished with changing clothes.

When I'm close to my bed I see that Wolfram and Greta are sleeping.

I smile at them and step softly into my bed so I don't wake them.

Unfortunately for me wolfram wakes up.

''Hey wimp what toke you so long ?!'' Wolfram yells.

''Sorry I didn't know I would be arriving at midnight !'' I yell back.

''Daddy !'' days Greta while she hugs Yuuri.

''Hey Greta'' I while I hug her back.

''I missed you daddy !''

''I missed you too''

''Euhm !'' Wolfram coughed.

''I missed you too'' I say with a smile.

Wolfram turns red when I say that.

''Wimp''

''HEY !''

''I'm tired daddy'' Greta gaped.

''Me too''I gaped.

Then a couple minutes latter they all three fall in a peaceful sleep- well except that Wolfram kicks Yuuri out of bed some 3 times a hour and that Greta rotates every now and then-

The next morning at breakfast.

I drink my thee peacefully alone in the garden.

Today I told them that I liked to eat my breakfast outside alone.

Wolfram protested and said that it would be better that he would come with me and Greta said that she would love it to eat breakfast with me outside.

I just responded with that I needed some time for myself and they believed me.

I didn't tell him about the Host Club when Greta asked me if there happened something on earth.

It was really nice to have some alone time.

But my silent was interrupted by a happy Gunther who gives me a bearhug and says some things like that he was sorry that he didn't was there yesterday when he returned from earth and that kinda stuff.

''Is there something ?'' I ask when he says he has great news.

''The bearbee's are back !''

''Really they would arrive over a couple of minutes'' and when he said that I run to the place where the bearbee's where the other time-don't know the name of that building xd-

When I arrive Wolfram, Greta, Conrad, Cherri, Gwendal and Gisela where already there.

After a couple minutes of waiting I see a sea of bearbee's and I smile.

The all fly into the building but one of them stays at a tree.

When the others are also going inside the building I go to the lonely bearbee.

''Hey !'' I say with a smile when I sit next to the bearbee.

''Everything alright ?''

The bearbee looks at me with a sad look.

''Do you wanna eat something ?''

The bearbee nods an I smile.

I lift the bearbee up and hug it.

After a couple seconds the bearbee already seems happier.

''Come we're gonna eat something''

I walk to the kitchen and see that the maids are not there.

However there where some sweets on the table.

I read once that bearbee's can eat human things but not mint.

I look at the cakes and see that there strawberry cakes.

The bearbee sits down at the table and I give him a piece of cake.

He really seems to like the cake cause after a minute the piece of cake is already gone.

I chuckle a little bit and give him another piece of cake.

After he's done eating he says.

''Nogisu !''

I chuckle again and eat my cake.

''So are you feeling a little better ?''

The bearbee nods with a smile and I smile back.

Than I hear that someone's coming and I hide the bearbee.

''Here you are Yuuri ! The bearbee's just left ! You should have sheen it it was amazing !'' says Greta with a huge smile.

''Wait... the bearbee's... left ?'' I ask nervous.

''Yeah they just left'' she says.

I nod a little and say that I'm gonna study some stuff.

Greta responded with a giggle and she just left.

When she was gone I look at the bearbee.

Then something popped in my head.

A bearbee can feel their group from miles away so he could find them when there lost.

I felt really relieved.

''So I think you should go home then right ?'' I ask with a smile.

The bearbee looks at me.

''_I don't wanna leave_'' says the bearbee.

I look the bearbee and blink.

''_Did you just talk human language ?_'' I ask.

''_No only our leader can do that but not that good. You just can understand out language_'' says the bearbee.

''_Oke... that's sounds pretty weird_'' I say.

I wasn't shocked but a little bit... I don't know.

''_You can say here if you want to_'' I say.

The bearbee hugs me.

After I found a hiding place for the bearbee the bearbee felt asleep in his little bed.

Then I walked to the library and I found a couple of books- with that I mean at least 20 books- about amulets and other stuff.

Then Gunther of all people runs into the room.

''Hey''

Gunther responds by giving me a big hug.

''Gunther let me go please''

''Greta already told me that you we're studying but I didn't believe that. I'm truly sorry for-''

''Yeah yeah yeah. I'm only doing this for a friend so it's not really studying I'm just searching for something'' I say while I push Gunther out of the room.

''I will see you later but please make sure that nobody can come in to the room'' I say.

Before Gunther can say something I close the door and go back searching.

''YES !'' I scream when I found what I was looking for.

It's a amulet that frees a person from any curse.

Cause I think that what Nekozawa has that he can't stand light is a curse.

After a couple weeks of hiding from Gunthers's lectures about history, practicing how to eat, talk and behave proper, playing baseball with Conrad and a couple guards, playing with Greta and Butterscotch and being a king It's finally time to go home.

Murata and I standing for the fountain.

When I waved them good bye I jump in to the fountain.

When I look around me I see that Murata is not here.

After a couple of minutes the phone goes of and I answer.

Apparently Murate is at his home and everything is going fine.

And everybody's gone.

When I get Butterscotch-I named him Butterscotch- out of the bag I toke with me.- In the bag: The book about the amulet, Butterscotch, some cake in a box with a blue bow and some other stuff-

I toke him with me cause the chance that somebody finds him is really big.

I walk with him to my bedroom and I hide the book.

The cake is in the refrigerator with a note that says: ''Don't eat this cake !''

After a while Shori walks in to my room and says that I should go with him to a business appointment.

To save time I just agree and change clothes.

We arrive at the place where the business appointment is :3 .

It looks like we're at somebody's house.

Together with Shori and Bob we walk in to the house with a butler- I think-.

When we arrive at a room the person who took us there announced us.

I walk in to the room and see to my surprise that Kyoya stands there.

I sit down next to Shori but I'm not really giving attention to what the're doing.

After a couple seconds Kyoya begins to talk to me.

''Hey Yuuri''

''Hey''

I smile a little at him.

After a long long long time Bob asks me what I think of the contract.

I look at the contract in front of me and read it.

This was a copy of the actually contract Bob had the official.

Apparently they made a copy of it so I could read it.

''Can I have some more time to read it ?''

''Sure why not'' says Bob.

''We're gonna need some extra time then cause first I wanna now what Yuuri thinks'' says Bob while he stands.

I look at him with a weird look on my face.

Why in the world would he want to now what I think of the contract ? I don't even work for the company ! I don't even work at all...

The people in front of me probably think the same but they respect his wish and after a while we say goodbye.

A/N

Yeah I wrote this kind of in a rush :3


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING !

Yuuri's POV

I look out the window of the car and wave mom goodbye.

It was already two days ago since I'm back.

My hand reaches out towards my backpack.

Don't tell anyone but I kinda took Butterscotch with me. I also brought the amulet with me.

After a long ride I'm finally at school.

I jump out of the car and I run towards the black magic club.

When I arrive Nekozawa is already there.

''Good morning''

''Good morning Yuuri'' says Nekozawa.

''I got a little present for you'' I grab the amulet out of my backpack a give it to him.

''I hope it will help you''.

Nekozawa looks at me with a puzzled look, but after a couple of seconds he smiles.

I talk to him for a couple of minutes and then I walk towards the classroom.

After some boring classes lunch finally begins.

I walk with Haruhi towards the cafeteria.

''So how did that family thing go ?'' asks Harhuhi.

''Well it was pretty fun'' I say.

After a 'normal' lunch classes starts again.

I sigh and walk towards the classroom.

Skip: Host club closes.

I sit in my chair drinking a cup of tea and I watch the girls walk out of the room.

My backpack is under my chair and I make sure that Butterscotch has a little bit of fresh air because my back is a little bit open.-but not that open so people can't see him-.

After a long talk with anybody Butterscotch suddenly make a sound.

Everybody stops talking and looks towards me.

''Did you say nogisu ?'' asks Haruhi.

''Euh... yeah ?''

''Euh why ?''

''Euh... I'm hungry ?'' I immediately regret saying that.

Because Hunny jumps towards me with a plate full of cake.

''Eat Yuu-chan ! So you won't be hungry anymore'' says Hunny.

I chuckle uncomfortable and I eat some cake.

''Thanks Hunny-sempai'' I say.

''So did you already check the contract ?'' asks Kyoya.

''Euh what contract what are you talking about ?'' asks Haruhi.

''Euh.. no I still need to read it...'' I say sheepishly.

''What is-'' says Hikaru

''- he talking about-'' says Kaoru.

'' Yuuri ?'' they finish together.

''Well... okey two days ago my brother and Bob-sama took me with them to a business appointment, he was there to sign a contract or something. But Bob-sama told them that they aren't gonna sign the contract until I read it and give my opinion. Yeah it's pretty weird so... that's it''

''So.. do you know why they won't sign it until your read it ?'' asks Haruhi.

''Well maybe because...'' I can't tell them why.

I probably need to read this so I can practice... making decisions. You know for the country and I guess it makes sense ?

* * *

Sorry short chapter...


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

''hey'' this is bearbee talk...

Yuuri's POV:

I stare at them for at least 20 seconds. Sounds short right ? No when people stare at you for 20 seconds it feels like hours.

''Yeah Yuuri ?'' asks Haruhi.

''Euhm.. well I guess that is makes sense because... well I don't think'' I stutter.

I swallow and sigh.

''Well I don't know maybe you could ask that for me Kyoya''

I don't wait for a answer and I jump up. I grab my backpack and I say quickly goodbye.

I sprint towards the gardens.

When I'm there I sit on the bench and I sigh.

I look around me and lucky for me I don't see anyone around me so I take Butterscotch out of my backpack.

''_Hey Yuuri !_'' says Butterscotch with a yawn.

''_Hey, did you sleep well ?_''

''_Yep !_'' says Butterscotch with a smile.

''_That's goo-_''

''YUU-CHAN !'' I hear the voice of Hunny and a couple of other voices.

''I'm here!'' I say.

I see the whole host club walking towards me and I whisper to Butterscotch to stay quiet and don't move.

''Are you okay Yuu-chan ?'' asks Hunny.

''Yeah I'm fine'' I see sheepishly.

''He ? what's that Yuu-chan ?'' asks Hunny while he points at Butterscotch.

''He he he... that's my bearbee'' I say with a chuckle.

''It's really cute'' says Hunny with a smile.

I smile towards Butterscotch and he gives me a small smile back.

Then I quickly look up to see if anyone saw that, lucky for me no one did.

I let out a small sigh and smile.

''So euhm... why did you run away ?'' asks Tamaki.

''Well...''

I wait another 5 minutes.

''I don't know'' I say quietly.

The whole host club exchanges some looks and chuckles.

''It's okay Yuuri-kun..'' says Haruhi with a smile.

I chuckle and nod.

''So are we going back inside-'' says Hikaru.

''Or are we going to sit here in complete silence ?'' ends Kaoru.

''We're going back inside'' says Haruhi.

We all nod and walk back inside.

Butterscotch still didn't move-except for the smile- and I keep him in my arms.

Sorry for the short chapters... I'm stupid xd...


	6. Chapter 6

_**I DO NOT OWN THEM !**_

* * *

The next day I went to school just like always.

The ride to school was normal, arriving at school was normal, classes went normal.

Until lunch.

I sat at my usual table with the rest of the host club.

''Good morning Yuuri-sama'' said a voice.

I looked up and saw a blond person I never met before.

But after a couple of seconds staring at him I knew who he was.

''Nekozawa !'' I smiled.

''Is that Nekozawa ?!'' asked the whole hostclub in a shocked voice- except Mori and Kyoya-.

''Since when don't you wear your wig and cape anymore ?'' asks Haruhi.

Nekozawa looked at me and I shake my head a little.

They don't need to know that I gave him a weird amulet that can cure spells.

I expected him to answer but instead he just walked away awkwardly.

The hostclub frowns but I ignore it.. Hey ? What else should I do ?

Host club closes.

As usual I sit at my chair until I heard some weird noise.

Suddenly a girl stands before me.

''Renge-san ! Where were you ?'' asks Haruhi.

''Good afternoon everyone, I was visiting my father so I stayed at France.. I'm sorry that I didn't inform you guys about it'' she said with a apologetic smile.

They all nod and I look at her.

''And who are you ?''asks Renge.

Before I could say something Tamaki already opens his mouth.

''That's Yuu-chan ! He's new host !''

After telling her what happened and what for type I am she nods and smiles at me.

''I think the type is good chosen but around guys and people he knows he isn't that shy'' says Haruhi.

''Yeah that's true..'' says Kaoru.

''Maybe you he should get another type..'' says Hikaru.

''I know which type he is !'' says Renge.

We all look at her.

''He's definitely the...''

* * *

Yeah what's Renge gonna say ? :D

Okay sorry I couldn't make one so... send me some threw a PM or a review what you think and at the end of next week I update again :D.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN A THING.**

Also I need to thank KyoKaraMaohGirl for giving

me a the type Yuri is :D So yeah here's the story.

* * *

**Previous on 'I'm going to Ouran!',**

_''That's Yuu-chan ! He's new host !''_

_After telling her what happened and what for type I am she nods and smiles at me._

_''I think the type is good chosen but around guys and people he knows he isn't that shy'' says Haruhi._

_''Yeah that's true..'' says Kaoru._

_''Maybe you he should get another type..'' says Hikaru._

_''I know which type he is !'' says Renge._

_We all look at her._

_''He's definitely the...''_

* * *

**Back to the story:**

''He's definitely the Mysterious type !'' she says with a smile.

We all look at her and she continues with talking.

''You all probably wanna know why ? Right ?'' she asks.

We all nod and her smiles widens.

''Well the reason why he's acting so shy around people is probably because he has a big secret and he doesn't want people to find out his secret !''she says while walking towards me.

I look at her with big eyes while she points at my eyes.

''See'' she says simply.

They all walk towards me and I already have sweat on my forehead.

''What are you talking about ?'' I ask sheepishly with a nervous voice.

_She doesn't know that I'm the.. euheh probably not so keep calm and DO NOT PANIC !_

''Is that true ?'' asks Haruhi with a woried voice.

''You can trust us Yuu-chan!'' says Hunny with a big smile.

I smile awkwardly and before I know it Tamaki is hugging me.

''You can tell papa everything Yuu-chan'' he says.

I push him away.

''I don't got a secret really'' I say while shaking my head.

Before anyone can say something the door opens and my jaw drops.

''Good day Yuuri-sama'' says Bob while walking towards me.

_What is he doing here ?!_

He bows a little bit and everybody looks at me.

''Good day Bob'' I say.

He hands me over a small pile of paper and a pen.

''Euhm ? What's this ?'' I ask.

Everybody stands next to me and looks at the papers. Everybody except Kyoya who stands before me.

I read some lines.

''So do you already know if the contract is good?'' asks Bob.

''Euhm.. well I read it yesterday, I guess it's good enough to sign'' I say.

''Well where are you waiting for than ? Sign it if you think it's good'' says Bob.

''Euhm... I do not own work at your company so why would I sign it ?''

''So it would be official''

''But I still do not-''

''Well now you do''

I sigh and look at him.

''Since when ?''

''Since last week''

Everybody looks at me and I look back.

''If I sign this are you gonna go back to you.. I don't know home ?'' I ask.

He simply just nods.

I quickly sign the contract in demon language.

''Nice autograph'' says Haruhi.

I chuckle sheepishly.

''Good day Yuuri-sama'' he bows to me and I sigh again.

Than he grabs the pile of paper and walks away.

''So Yuuri-_sama-_'' says Kaoru.

''-Why ? did he actually called you-'' says Hikaru.

''-Yuuri-_sama _?'' they finish together.

I sheepishly smile at them and see that everybody looks at me with a questioning look in there eyes.

I sigh.

''Well... that's because-''

''It has to do with your secret right ?''(?) interrupts Renge.

''Euhm... maybe ?'' I kinda ask her.

She simply just nods and wrights something down.

''Okay interesting'' she says while she looks into the distance.

''So euhm.. what are we gonna do now ?'' asks Haruhi.

''Well we could go to Yuu-chans house right ?'' asks Hunny.

''Euh..'' I do not want to be embarrassed by my family !

''It doesn't have too'' says Haruhi with a smile.

''Well... it's not like I don't want you guys but... you know my family is kinda...how do I say this-''

''Not normal ?'' says the whole host club and Renge.

''Exactly !'' I say.

''Well that doesn't matter my dad isn't normal too'' says Haruhi.

I smile and think about that afternoon I went to her house and met her dad. They where pretty shocked that I wasn't... shocked about his job.

''Fine'' I say eventually.

Everyone smiles.

Before I know it we're already in front of my house.

''Well this is my house'' I say with a smile.

''It's bigger than Haru-chans house'' says everyone(except Haruhi of course).

_Well here it goes._

I open the door and walk inside. Everyone follows me.

_So far so good._

Well apparently the universe doesn't like it when I'm not embarrassed.

''Yuu-chan ?'' I hear my mom saying.

''Yeah I'm home'' we all enter the living room.

Mom looks towards us and smiles.

''Yuu-chan I didn't know you would invite friends over'' she walks towards us.

''My name is Miko but I prefer it if you call me Jennifer'' she says with a (even wider) smile.

''I'm Yuu-chans mother'' they all say there names and I smile.

''So how did you guys meet ?'' asks mom.

''Well I'm in the same class as Yuuri with Hikaru and Kaoru and the rest is all in the hos club'' says Haruhi.

''Host club ?'' asks mom.

_Euhoh.. I never told her about the host club !_

''Yeah ? Didn't Yuu-chan tell you he's part of the host club'' says Tamaki.

After a awkward lecture my mom smiles at me and almost hugs me to death.

''Yuu-chan ! You never told me that !''

''Mom.. can't breath !''

''It's mama Yuu-chan''

She lets me go and I smile.

''Euhm do you guys mind if I'm gonna go to the bathroom ?'' I ask.

They all shake their head and I run towards the bathroom.

5 Minutes latter.

When I walk into the living room everyone stands around the couch.

''Awh !~''

I walk towards the couch and my jaw drops for the second time this day.

''MOM!'' I yell with a red face.

''It's mama Yuu-chan !~''

''Why do you show them those pictures ?'' I ask while I take them out of her hands.

''You do look like a girl Yuuri'' says Kaoru and Hikaru in unison.

''Don't you mean 'did look like' ? I ask.

''Sure...'' says the whole host club'' with a look that said: I-don't-think-so. -A/N ofcourse Yuuri didn't notice that-

''You look really cute on those pictures Yuu-chan'' says Hunny with a smile.

I smile while I look at the pictures.

''Oh.. Yuu-chan did you already tell Wol-chan about the hostclub ?'' asks mom.

''Who's wol-chan ?'' asks the host club.

''Oh thats Yuu-chans fiancee!~''

''FIANCEE ?!'' says the host club and Renge.

''So you have a fiancee'' says Renge to nobody in particular''

I sigh. But I guess it's better than my mom saying fiance.. cause it's a lot harder to explain why I'm engaged to a guy than a girl.

''Well yeah...'' I say sheepishly.

''Since when ?'' asks Haruhi.

''Since I'm 15...'' I say. I don't remember when so.

''You're sixteen right ?'' asks Renge.

''Yep..''

''So you're engaged for a pretty long time'' says Haruhi.

I nod.

''This also has to do with your secret right ?''(?) asks Renge.

I nod again.

''Interesting'' she writs something down again.

After a hour or two everyone decided to go home. What was lucky for me because just ten minutes latter Shori walks in and not that much latter we have dinner.

_Well... today wasn't that bad right ? Who am I kidding today was a BAD DAY !_

I sigh and before I know it I'm sleeping.

* * *

(?) Yep I do not know if that grammar is right.(?) I also do not know if this sentence is right.


End file.
